Rising Grades
by OutSquash13
Summary: Yang's grades have been rising lately, so Miss Goodwitch decides to give her a gift... Futa Smut


Glynda sighed as she rang the bell, signalling the two combatants to stop fighting. Glynda walked out onto the arena and looked at Yang and Cardin, the teacher having to end the match prematurely due to Cardin's dirty attacks with permanently hurtful intent.

"Mr. Winchester! I don't know what provoked it, but I will not allow you to fight with dirty moves and make overly aggressive swings at your fellow classmates!" Glynda said sternly, giving Cardin an angry look as he just looked down at his feet. Glynda turned her head to Yang, opening her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard Cardin say something.

"Fuckin' bitch shouldn't have messed with me then." Cardin muttered under his breath, Glynda's gaze immediately snapping back to him.

"Could you please repeat that Mr. Winchester?" Glynda said, Cardin wincing at his mistake of speaking.

"I-I said that she shouldn't have messed with me!" Cardin said nervously, everyone watching on in curiosity as Glynda took a step forward to Cardin. She then quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, making it so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Don't. Ever. Say anything like that again. Because, no matter where, or when. I will punish you." Glynda warned, letting go of Cardin and smirking slightly at the utter look of fear that Cardin had on his face.

"Miss Xiao Long. You fought well, and while you would normally be on a full offensive during a fight like that, you remained agile and defensive, which can be a great choice between winning and losing." Glynda said, Yang's mouth dropping a small bit at the compliment.

"That will be enough for today. I expect you all to learn the third defensive stance by our next lesson." Glynda said, watching as everyone got up and started to leave.

"Miss Xiao Long, do come and visit me in my office later, hmm?" Glynda said, Yang looking at the teacher in slight confusion.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yang said happily, giving a mock salute and walking away, Glynda letting out a light chuckle once everyone had left.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Miss Goodwitch?" Yang asked as she poked her head into the teacher's office, seeing that the woman was sitting patiently at her desk.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long. Please, come in." Glynda said, gesturing to a seat that was in front of her desk. Yang nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Yang walked over to Miss GoodWitch's desk, sitting in the chair.

"Well Yang, I must say that I am impressed with your performance lately. Your grades have been rising and you have been paying more and more attention in classes. Normally, I would give most students a pat on the back and a personal congratulations. But, I have something else in mind for you" Glynda said, leaning back in her chair.

"W-What do you mean professor?" Yang asked, the blonde student curious to what the teacher meant.

"Sweetie, you can call me Glynda." She said, the hairs on the back on Yang's neck standing at the words alone.

"Anyway, I have heard rumours around the school that you are… Interested in certain things. So, I thought I would give you one of the many things you enjoy." Glynda said, Yang's eyes widening at the thought of Glynda with what she dreamed of any girl having.

"Your gift is under my desk. Go get it." Glynda said seductively, Yang licking her lips at the thought of what was next. Yang lowered herself to the ground, getting onto her hands and knees, crawling forwards. Yang stopped when she saw her "gift".

"I hope you enjoy it." Glynda said from above the desk, Yang not even hearing the teacher anymore. Yang lost track of everything that was happening around her as she stared at Glynda's giant cock, the large dick pulsing and twitching slightly.

Yang licked her lips again and crawled forward more, before stopping and sitting down in front of the massive cock. Yang lifted a hand and wrapped it around the massive penis, the student's soft touch making the teacher moan in pleasure. Yang grabbed it with her other hand as well. Yang then started moving her hands up and down the massive cock, making Glynda moan in pleasure.

Mmmh. Yang, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you've done this before." Glynda said as Yang went faster, making Glynda moan more at the increasing speed.

"I have." Yang said, starting to turn her hands as they went up and down Glynda's cock, earning more moans.

"Oh?" Glynda said, wanting to hear who it was that Yang had been having sex with. Yang moved a bit closer to the cock, her hands moving down to work the base of the dick.

"My sister has a dick as well." Yang said before diving at Glynda's dick, taking the entire head into her mouth. Glynda moaned loudly at the feeling, her mind too overcome with lust to think about what Yang had said.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Glynda said as Yang removed one of her hands from Glynda's cock and started to rub at Glynda's damp pussy gently. Glynda moaned again and put her hand on the back of Yang's head, pushing the student down lightly.

"I love those noises." Glynda said in ecstasy as she listen to the slurping noises that Yang was making, the blonde teacher smiling in pleasure. Glynda could feel Yang smile against her cock, the student opening her mouth wider so the massive dick went further down her throat.

"Alright. Come out from under there. I have another surprise for you." Glynda said in a sultry tone, Yang's eyes pits of lust as the student took one last suck and got out from under the desk.

"Come here." Glynda said, patting at her desk. Yang nodded and obediently walked over to the desk, sitting her ass down on it. Glynda shot forward and started kissing Yang, the teacher's tongue instantly shooting into Yang's mouth. Yang moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of her teacher forcing herself into her mouth. Yang moaned again when she felt all of her clothes get ripped off her body, looking down from the kiss for a second to see that they were both naked.

"Fuck your hot." Glynda said, dashing forward and latching her mouth onto one of Yang's tits, the student moaning loudly at the feeling. Glynda smiled and started moving her tongue over the tit, making Yang moan more. While Yang was getting over come by lust, Glynda took it as a chance to aim her dick at Yang's pussy. Glynda lightly but on Yang's tit as she also pushed herself into Yang, the head of her dick knocking at the entrance to Yang's womb.

"Fuck!" Yang screamed in a gasp as Glynda seated herself in Yang, the student already on the verge of cumming from just one thrust. Glynda disconnected her mouth from Yang's tit and reattached it to her mouth, starting a kissing frenzy. Glynda pulled herself out so that only her head was left in, then thruster back in, getting a loud and powerful moan from Yang.

"My god! I can feel myself close already." Glynda said, thrusting into Yang some more, making the student moan louder and louder.

"You give the best blowjobs." Glynda whispered huskily as she leaned down to Yang's eat, the student shuddering at the feeling of Glynda's breath on her ear. Glynda continued thrusting in, both of them starting to moan in sync with each other.

"I-I'm close." Glynda said, pulling back fully, the teacher planning to masterbated the two too orgasm. Her plans were stopped however, when Yang wrapped her legs around Glynda'd hips, pulling the woman back into her. Yang moaned loudly as well as Glynda, both of them almost coming from the feeling of entering each other again.

"Y-You… B-Better cum inside me." Yang said, her voice shaky as she breathed heavily, the student almost on the verge of passing out. Glynda nodded without a word and started thrusting again, both of them just moaning at Glynda moving the slightest bit. Glynda finally pulled back fully, then thruster back in, warranting a moan from her, but a different reaction from Yang. When Glynda pushed back in, Yang had jumped up and wrapped her arms around Glynda's neck, the student's lips crashing against Glynda's. Glynda didn't stop at all. She continued thrusting into Yang with a little help from her semblance. Yang moaned loudly as she noticed that she and Glynda were now floating in the air, both of them still thrusting in sync.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Glynda screamed as she shot her hot cum into Yang's womb, making the blonde student start moaning. Yang a Glynda continued humping each other for a minute, before they both passed out and landed gently on the floor. Yang curled up to Glynda, while Glynda unconsciously continued to fuck Yang.


End file.
